Disclosed embodiments relate generally to flight management systems (FMS's). More particularly, disclosed embodiments relate to display of FMS information.
The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
In an avionics system, flight plans are entered into the FMS. The FMS can then be used to provide maneuvering instructions to both a pilot and to an autopilot system. Traditionally, when flying using FMS navigation, the pilot flying the aircraft has to refer to one or more control display unit (CDU) pages to obtain information concerning current performance parameters (e.g., target climb speed), navigation targets/constraints (e.g., altitude/speed constraints), and routing. Having to access these pages can distract the pilot from monitoring other important systems and aircraft functions.
Additionally, it is often difficult for the pilot to understand what the FMS is currently doing, in the way of maneuvering, to capture lateral and vertical targets, and to predict what it will do when sequencing past the next waypoint. All too often, the phrase “what is it doing now?” could be used to describe the pilot's state of mind regarding what the FMS is doing, or instructing the pilot to do, to control maneuvering to capture the lateral and vertical targets. This lack of understanding of FMS maneuvering intent indicates a loss of situational awareness of FMS operation and intent. In aviation, maintaining or improving pilot situational awareness is very important.